Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic
by Master Rocky
Summary: this is my own version of the old republic. I changed it up a little bit. this is my first story . so I hope you enjoy...


note to all I don't own star wars

Star Wars

Knights of the old republic

4,000 years before Vader destroyed the Jedi knights and his master ruined the republic, there was a time when the Sith were very real and very much alive. The republic was just on its feet and recovering from a war with a race trying to destroy the republic. The war was terrible and lasted seven years before coming to an end. This story takes place one year after the war. A child from the far reaches of the galaxy has been found with special force powers. He will either serve the republic or crush it. This is his story…

Chapter 1

Fear

Alan looked at the man standing over him. Fear was taking over him. He couldn't move. His heart was racing faster than it ever had. Why couldn't he move? Why? Anger and fear was taking him. The man that was standing over him had just killed both his parents with a blaster and he couldn't do anything about it. Why had he killed them? Why? For money? For something his father had once done? He didn't know. He wondered why the man was just staring at him holding his blaster to his side.

"Why has he not killed me yet?" Alan thought. "What was he waiting for?"

But then, the man started to raise his blaster at him. Alan still couldn't move.

"Well," he thought, "I lived a good life."

Even though he was only six years old, his life was just getting started. Alan was just a child. He had short blond hair, small freckles, and green eyes. The man held the blaster in mid-air, still pointed at Alan.

"I'm sorry kid" the man said softly.

Then Alan's heart raced faster, much faster. This is it. But suddenly, a blade of green light flashed through the man's chest. The man's hand shook up and down. Alan was so scared. Suddenly the green light disappeared and the man fell down next to Alan on his right. His eyes were still open.

When Alan looked up at the new person, he was scared, but something lingered in his mind. "Who is this person?"

Chapter 2

The Beginning

Alan stared at the person who had just killed his parent's murderer. The new comer kneeled down in front of Alan. The person was a man, with dark black straight hair, a clean face, and a small nose. Alan didn't know who he was; he thought it was odd that the man was wearing a dark brown robe.

"Are you all right kid?" the man asked in a soft voice that was strange.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Alan said with a little fear in his voice, but was trying to act like he wasn't scared.

"My name is Kash. I'm a Jedi Knight. I've come here for you, Alan Drexl. I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time to save your parents, but I'm glad you're alright." he said, nice and easy.

Alan sat there, no longer scared, but excited and shocked. He had only heard about the Jedi from the other boys and girls from his school, but had never seen one. Plus, the Jedi knew his name. His home world was far in the outer rim of the galaxy, but still under the republic flag. His planet was called Deidara.

"Yo-You are looking for me?" Alan asked, shocked.

"Yes. You are force sensitive." Kash said in a soft tone.

"What does that mean?" Alan asked.

"It means you have the force in you, and you can control it."

Alan could not believe what he was hearing. He had the force. But he was just a kid.

"You've got to be mistaken. I don't have the force." Alan replied.

"Your force sensitive is small now, but in time it will get stronger." Kash said confidently.

"How?" Alan asked.

"You will get training from the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. You will get trained on how to control the force. Then, when you are accepted into the order, you will be given a Master who will help you more with the force to become a Jedi of your own." Kash said quickly.

Alan was trying to think about what he was hearing: to be a Jedi, to control the force. It was all truly amazing.

"If you wish to be a Jedi, then we must get going." Kash said.

Chapter 3

To be a Jedi

After Alan buried his parents, and gathered his things from his home, Kash and Alan traveled to Coruscant. On the ride down towards the float city world, Alan looked in aw as he viewed the city.

"There must be so many people on this world. I've never seen so many speeders and buildings." he thought to himself.

They started to come upon a tall center building with four towers surrounding it with a great base part that made it massive. There was a gray dark color to it.

"That is the Jedi temple. It has been there longer than the republic has been around." Kash said.

"That can't be." He thought. "The republic has been around for 10,000 years."

Their ship came to a hanger bay door that was open, and Kash landed inside. They walked off the ship and strolled down long hallways. They walked by people with the same kind of robes as Kash.

"There are so many Jedi here." Alan was thinking to himself. Not trying to act nervous.

They came before an elevator and took it up. It was a long quite ride up to a higher level, just like on the ship ride to Coruscant.

"Kash must be a quite person." Alan thought.

When the doors slowly opened, it came upon a room with windows all around it. There were people sitting in chairs that surrounded the room. There were twelve seats, but only five were occupied. When Kash lead Alan to the middle of the room, this hard, heavy pressure came upon Alan. It almost made him go to the ground, and fall to his knees, but he forced himself to stay up.

"You have returned with the youngling Master Kash." A man said on the far left. He had short light brown hair, brown robe, and a face that you could trust just by looking at it. He looked to be about in his 40's.

"Yes. And he is force sensitive as you said, Master Kavar." Kash said in a respectful tone.

"Trouble with the parents, you have?" the little green person asked who was sitting in the middle of the group. He looked older than anyone he had ever seen. He looked small too.

"No, Master Vender." Kash said, intervening quickly.

"Good." Kavar said.

"Do you know why you are here boy?" the man second to the left said. The man's voice made Alan jump. This man was old too. He looked like he was in his 70's. He scared Alan. He had a dark voice, and looked powerful. He stuck out with a black robe.

"Cause you think I can be a Jedi." Alan said with fear tinting his words.

"We don't think, we know. We could feel you across this darkened galaxy. You have much potential young one." the man said with a heavy voice.

"It is time for you to choose if you want to become a Jedi. If you do, you will have to walk down this path for the rest of your life, and protect the republic with your life and live by the Jedi code. Or if you don't, you will be returned to your home planet." Master Kavar said.

"I have nothing back there. My parents are dead, my home gone. I want to be a Jedi." Alan said with strong words, not scared any more.

"Excellent." said the un-named man cloaked in the black.

Chapter 4

Meeting a new friend

It was three days after Alan had started to live at the temple; he was given his own small room. They had given him a brown robe of his own. Today was going to be exciting. He was going to start his first training class. He left his room and ran to his class room. It took him ten minutes to get there. When he got there, it was a simple class room. There were three circular levels around the middle. There were five other kids standing in the front of the door. Three boys and two girls.

"Hi." Alan said nervously.

They turned to look at Alan. The girl in the middle spoke first.

"Hey. I'm Nora. What's your name?" she said in a soft sweet voice like none Alan had ever heard before. She had, hair cut to her neck, which was black as the night. A cute girly face and the same robe as Alan.

"I'm Alan Drexl. I'm new here." Alan said.

"Me too." Nora replied.

Then the other boys looked at Alan.

"Wow," one of them said, "you look stupid." The other boys laughed with him.

The boy that spoke looked like he could be Alan's twin, almost.

"Back off Zec." Nora said with anger. "You're the dumbest boy here."

The girl next to Nora laughed. Alan just stood there, looking at his shoes.

"We'll see. See you around, dork." Zec said as he walked away. His friends followed him.

"Nice guy." Alan said with a laugh.

"Yeah." she said with a tone not as cheerful.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked.

"Well, we are all mad that you didn't have to do the entire test." she said quietly.

"Entire test? What's that?"

"Whenever someone of age comes here to be a Jedi, the Masters give that person the entire test to see if they have the force in them. You are so strong, that they didn't even need to test you. Plus, you live on the other side of the galaxy in the outer rim. We've never had someone from that far." she seemed to say it to make him feel better.

"Wow. I didn't know." Alan said. Saying it as an apology.

"It's alright. You didn't know. Plus I thi-"

"Time for class younglings." the teacher said.

"We'll talk later." Nora said running off to her spot.

"Class, we have a new student. Come here." She said waving to Alan. As he walked in, he walked with hesitation. There were at least twenty children in the classroom now.

"This is Alan Drexl. He is from the outer rim from a planet called Deidara." She said to the children. "Say hello."

"Hello." all the children said. But not Zec, who was sitting in the top level. Just staring at Alan and Alan stared right back at him.

"Let's see. You can sit with…" she said reading the list of kids, "Nora. Don't you have an open spot for a classmate?"

"Yes ma'am." she said over enthusiast. Alan just grinned at her.

"Excellent." the teacher said. "You will sit with her Alan."

Alan ran up to the second row, moved past a couple of people, and sat down next to her.

"I wonder what he will do when he can control the force and becomes a Jedi." the teacher contemplated to herself.

"Hey there." Alan said happily.

"Hi. Want to be friends?" Nora said, happy as well.

"I can't see why not."

"Great."

Chapter 5

Master and Apprentice

Alan sat on his bed, mediating, clearing his mind of thoughts. He was trying not to think of things which would lead him to the dark side. Lies, selfishness, lusting, such things lead to the dark side. Alan's teacher was teaching of things that lead to the dark side, and told them to not do such things. But trust in the force. Alan started to feel with the force in his mind, and felt some persistence. Something felt different.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised finding two crimson haze eyes staring at him. With shock, he threw himself back and hit his head on the wall next to his bed.

"Careful Alan, don't want to hurt yourself." Nora said laughing hard.

"Yeah right." Alan said, rubbing his head.

"You're fine. If you can take a kick in the chest from Zec in dueling class, you can be fine after that too." she said with a smile.

While Alan was looking at her, he realized how womanly she was. They were both fourteen years old now. He still had his short brown hair and a nice face. She still had her short hair to her neck. But her face was more…something. He stopped himself, he couldn't think of such things.

"I still have to kick his butt for that." Alan said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah?" Nora said.

"Wait a minute. How did you get in my room Nora?" Alan asked.

"You're door was open."

"No it wasn't."

"Well, whatever."

Obviously not bothered with the fact she was breaking several rules, she slid her hand on his. The second she did it, Alan jerked his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

"Um…nothing." he said, a little hesitated to speak. "So…what do you want?"

She stared at him for a while, with a puzzled face, and then spoke.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she said with a nice, easy voice.

"Sure." Alan said without thinking.

Alan and Nora had been walking for 10 minutes and neither had spoken one word. Nora would look over at him once in a while, but he just looked forward. Then Alan came to a stop. She stopped as well.

"Everything ok?" she asked him.

He looked at her with a straight face, and then looked up behind her. She then turned around and looked up. It was a statue of a Jedi Master, Ajounta Pall, one of the greatest duelists with a lightsaber in the very long history of the republic.

"I'm going to be just as good as him, you'll see." Alan said, smiling at Nora.

"What's with you? Why won't you talk to me for real?" she said with a concerned voice.

"Because you've been getting really close with me. Jedi aren't supposed to do things like that. I'm sorry." Alan said quietly.

Her face started to turn really red. "But how are we supposed to have a friendship?"

Alan stared at her for a moment. "I don-"

"Alan! We need to talk. Come with me." Master Kavar called out to Alan. Alan looked at Kavar, then looked at Nora, smiled at her, then ran off to Kavar. Nora just stood there, watching Alan run off.

Kavar lead Alan to the same elevator that had taken them to the Jedi council room so many years ago, up in the tall tower. When the doors opened, the only person in there was Master Vender. Alan walked forward, but Kavar stayed on the elevator and went back down. Alan came forward, and bowed in deep respect to Master Vender.

"You called for me, Master?" Alan asked.

"Alan, you have become too strong to stay here as a Padawan. You are better than all the other students. It is time for you to become an apprentice and take a Master." Vender said proudly.

"But Master Vender, am I not to wait for six more months yet, and wait for the selecting of apprentices to begin?" Alan asked, with a shocked face.

"Like I said Alan, you are strong and should have a Master. I believe you are ready. Plus, the council agrees with my decision."

"I don't know what to say." Alan said, pleased. "But who will take me now?"

From behind Alan, the doors of the elevator opened again, and Master Kash walked in. Alan turned around to see the man who saved his life nearly six years ago.

"It's been some time, Alan. You've gotten a little bit bigger." Kash said with no emotion in his face.

"Yeah. But you haven't changed at all." Alan said with a smile.

"Alan, Kash will be your Master. I thought it nice for Kash to be your Master since he saved you. Plus, he can teach you to save yourself." Vender said with a smile.

"Well, alright then." Alan said.

"Go pack your things; we'll be leaving tomorrow on our first assignment." Kash said to Alan while he looked out the window as speeders flew by.

Alan looked at him for a moment, "Yes, Master."

Alan bowed, and then turned to the elevator. He walked in and rode it down. Kash stayed with Master Vender in the council room.

"Be careful with that young one, Kash. He will become powerful. Keep him away from the dark side. For if he does walk down that path of evil…" Vender said staring at Kash.

"I'll keep him in the light. I swear." Kash said. Then he took his leave as well. Vender turned and watched out the window. He just stared out the window. He started to feel with the force. And felt the dark side rising.

Chapter 6

A Pain in the Back

"This is the dumbest thing we've ever done." Alan thought to himself while sitting inside a container. Alan had been under Kash for a year now, and Alan thought Kash was trying to kill him. They had been on some pretty tough missions and Alan almost died nearing the end of each of them. But this one took the cake. Some droid had been stealing some high tech stuff from the republic, so they called on the Jedi for help. The droid was called HK-42. Alan and his Master found out were the droid was going to hit. But instead of catching the thief, they hid in the container that was going to be taken. At this point, they have been sitting in containers for three hours. Alan turned on his voice comm to Kash.

"My back hurts." Alan said with a calm voice.

"Oh, be quite. This is why we do all that training you know." Kash said with a cheerful voice.

"I was standing up when I was training."

"Just be quite, Alan."

"Yes, Master. Out."

Alan turned off his comm and occupied himself with thoughts. For some reason, Nora came up in his head.

"I wonder what she is doing?" Alan thought. "It's been so long since I've talked to her. Not to mention, our last talk didn't go so well. I didn't even get to say good bye. She must hate me for that."

Then, his comm came on.

"Alan, it's time to go." Kash said.

"Yes, Master."

Finally.

Alan's container opened, and he jumped out high in the air. When he landed, he came down upon an assault droid that was programmed by HK-42. But these droids were denser, both in technology and materials, then HK. And could still blast Alan

Alan moved his hand on to his belt, then drew out his lightsaber and activated it. It was a light blue color. Alan looked around the large room. There were hundreds of containers. Next, Alan noticed that they weren't in some shop, they were in a hanger of a ship. There was a dark gray color to it. After viewing his surroundings, he turned his focus on the droids in the hanger. There were ten in the hanger, and they all had blasters.

"Ok. Time to even up the odds." Alan told himself.

Alan brought his hand back a little, and then moved it forward. Five of the droids went flying backwards, crashing into the wall. Alan moved quickly and came up to two droids that seemed shocked after what just happened to their comrades. With one slash from his lightsaber, Alan brought the droids down to scrap. The three remaining droids brought their guns to bear, and fired at Alan. Alan moved his lightsaber across his body, blocking the shots, knocking them right back at his opponents. With no more droids around, he switched off his lightsaber.

"Well, that's done. No thanks to Kash." Alan said angrily.

From behind him, a container opened up. Kash jumped out.

"Alright, let's go droids." he said challengingly, but then realized that the only person in the room was Alan.

"What happened?" Kash asked shocked.

"Where the heck were you five minutes ago?" Alan asked, staring at Kash.

"Well, um…great job. So let's go."

Kash and Alan had been running around the ship for ten minutes; destroying any droid they came across. Then they finally found the bridge where they believed the HK was.

"So how do you want to do this Master?" Alan asked.

"The right way, Alan." Kash said with a smile.

Kash pulled three little black balls from his belt. First, he pushed the button on the bridge door to open it, and then threw the balls on the floor into the room. It made black smoke around them. When the doors opened, both Alan and Kash used the force to push and knocked down half of their opponents on the bridge. HK-42 ordered his robots that were still alive to open fire into the smoke. When they raised their guns, two colored lightsabers, blue and green, appeared in the smoke. The droids fired right at the sabers and the shots came right back at them. When the smoke cleared, Kash and Alan stood there, unhurt. From behind them, ten to fifteen assault droids came running down the hall.

"I'll take care of these droids, Master. You can have HK-42." Alan said with a grin.

"Fine with me. Just be careful." Kash said with no expression on his face.

"Of course."

Alan turned around to face his new opponents. Kash walked on to the bridge and closed the door behind him. Now it was just Kash and HK-42.

"This ends now 42." Kash said.

"I have killed Jedi before, you are no different. You are a pathetic meat-bag." Hk-42 said in his robotic voice.

Kash brought his lightsaber up in front of himself and charged forward. HK-42 brought his hands forward, from under his arms small blades came out and started spinning so fast, that it looked like spinning lights under his arms. Kash brought his saber down upon where HK-42's head was, but HK put his arms up and blocked it with lighting speed. HK moved his arms forward and made Kash back up. With Kash off balance, HK attacked with power attacks. Kash was able to get back on balance, but was having a hard time blocking all of HK's attacks. HK was nearly knocking him into the ground. When HK saw in opening in Kash's blocking, he jumped three feet into the air and kicked Kash. He slammed Kash into the bridge door. Slumping down, Kash tried to breath. HK, taking his chance, ran at Kash with lighting speed. Kash did the only thing he could do, he force pushed HK across the room, crashing into the window, which fortunately didn't brake. Kash quickly got up and charged HK. HK-42 got up like it didn't even hurt.

"You're Jedi force powers can't hurt me. Just give it up, or I will hurt you very, very badly." Hk-42 said.

"Yeah like that's happening." Kash said with a laugh.

Kash was now on the attack. He was attacking with all he had, from power attacks to counter attacks. He couldn't find any opening in HK-42's move moments.

"I told you Jedi, you couldn't defeat me." HK said confidently.

Then Kash knew what he had to do. Kash got right in front of HK and used a force push again. But it was different. When HK went up in the air, Kash jumped up as well. Kash came right over HK in mid-air. Kash brought his lightsaber right in front of himself and slashed down HK right from head to toe. When Kash landed, behind him landed what was left of HK.

"Well, glad that's over." Kash said.

Kash went and opened the door. Kash found Alan standing over a bunch of droid parts from HK units.

"Well Master, how did you do with 42?" Alan said with a smile.

"Droids suck." Kash said, walking by Alan.

Alan just smiled back and walked with his Master. Another mission completed.

Chapter 7

Meeting old friends and new ones

Kash and Alan walked down the Jedi temple halls making their way to the Jedi council room. Kash looked over at Alan, watching him just stare at the ground.

"Anything wrong, Alan?" Kash asked quietly.

"Um…..no. Nothing really. I was just thinking that I haven't seen one of my friends in a long time and I might see that person today. It's been four years since I've been on Coruscant and I'm eighteen now. I've wondered how much she's changed." Alan said.

"Alan stop thinking about Nora so much." Kash said with a smile.

"Wait, how do you…"

"Here, if it makes you feel better, I'll go report to the council and you can go say hi to her, alright?"

"Thanks, Master." Alan said taking off running down the hall.

Nora was sitting on her mat, meditating in the training room. She was feeling all around herself. She was trying to clear her head. Her Master had been pushing Nora to her limits. Then she sensed that someone was watching. She opened her eyes and saw Alan standing in the door way, just staring at her.

"Alan!" she said, jumping up and running into his arms.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Alan thought to himself.

She was totally different than the last time he had seen her. She was amazing. Her hair wasn't short, now it was longer, a little past her neck. It was still a dark color. Her face was more womanly and beautiful. Her eyes were still brown and cute. He was 6'2" now and she was about 6'1", so they were nearly the same height. He did not have his brown robes anymore, now he had black robe, while she still had her brown one. It felt so great for her to be in his arms.

"Alan, you look great." she said, a little pink in her cheeks.

"Yeah, um, you too." Alan said, turning a little red.

She turned redder when he finished speaking.

"What's up dirtbag?" a voice that came from behind Alan.

Alan turned around to see his old revile, Zec. He was just as tall as Alan now and now seventeen. His hair was still short and red and now had a lot of freckles. Alan noticed that Zec wore a brown robe like Nora.

"Well long time no see young man. Even after so much time, you must still be pretty bad." Alan said with a smile.

"Hey, come on. Let the past be past. You two have to be nice." Nora came in between Alan and Zec.

"Who are you talking too Nora?" a young woman asked as she came up to Nora from behind.

"Oh, Alan, I want you to meet my best friend, Lucy." Nora said nodding to the young lady.

Lucy was quite beautiful as well. She had short dark hair. She had a very striking face. She was just a half a head shorter than Alan. Her eyes were a green color. A nice figure, but nothing like Nora's body.

"Why do I keep on thinking about Nora?" he thought to himself.

"Alan is it? Hi I'm Lucy." she said with a soft voice.

"Hey."

"Lucy, this is the boy I told you about. My closest friend when we were kids."

"Oh, this is him."

"Him? What are you two talking about?" Alan asked.

"Just women stuff Alan, you would not understand." Nora said with a smile.

"Don't listen to them Alan. They are just dumb girls." Zec said putting his arm around Alan.

"Whatever. Zec, get your arm off of me." Alan said grabbing Zec's arm and pushing it off. "We are not friends enough to do that."

"Alan! The council would like to have a word with you." Kash called from down the hall.

"Yes, Master." Alan answered back. "Well, I'll see you all later."

"Bye Alan." Nora said cheerfully.

Alan took off running down the hall towards Kash. The two went up the elevator to the council.

When they arrived in the council room, Master Vender and Master Kavar were in the room. The other man, the one that Alan met so long ago when they asked him if he wanted to be a Jedi, was in the room too. His name was Vrook. After meeting them at the age of six and now being eighteen, they all looked the same to Alan. Alan and Kash walked into the room and bowed to the Masters as they sat in their chairs.

"We have a mission for you boy." Vrook said in his dark voice.

"Why can't he just use my name?" Alan thought still keeping his face neutral. "I got one, don't I? I don't call you grandpa." Then focused on Vrook's words again.

"A mission? I'm only an apprentice." Alan said in response.

"The trials for you becoming a Jedi knight are soon, with this mission, it will help you fulfill that." Vender said.

"So if I complete this mission, it will show that I'm ready for the trials?" Alan said becoming more excited.

"Yes." Kavar said.

"What must I do?" Alan said with a smile.

"Don't get a head of yourself boy. Doing that will get you killed."

"Forgive me, Master Vrook."

"It does not matter." Kavar said waving his right hand to Vrook. "You will be escorting Queen Talia back to her planet."

"What?!" Alan nearly yelled. "How will this help me get ready for the trials?"

"Because the Sith want her dead. They have tried killing her twice and failed. We don't know why. But she needs Jedi protection." Vrook said back.

Alan's eyes widen. The Sith. Over his years of training he had never encountered one. But now his time had come. The Sith were the main enemy in the galaxy. The dark side of the force is what they use. As younglings, we had been taught to flee from the dark side and not walk down that path. It is the hardest thing for a Jedi. We know there are three top Sith lords of the dark side. The first one is name Darth Nihilus; some have said that he isn't even a human any more. He has a dark power. It has been rumored that he had killed a planet by using the force. We did not know if it was true or not. The second is Darth Sion, one that the Jedi tend to met a lot. The problem was, he is too strong in the force that no one can kill him. Master Kavar meet him, a fought ensued. Kavar sliced him twice in the chest and yet he did not die. We don't know how he does it, but he is of the dark side. The last has no name. We know the person is a woman. But no one has seen her. Only whispers.

"Which one?" Alan asked in a soft tone.

"Darth Sion." Vender said.

"I understand." Alan said.

"Don't worry. You will take a team with you of your choice. Do you know who you want to pick?" Kavar said.

"I have the perfect people." Alan said with a grin.

Chapter 8

Guard Duty

Alan, Lucy, Zec, and Nora had taken Queen Talia to her shuttle and left for her planet in the mid-rim. It would be a long ride. It would take one day and three hours with nothing to do but wait. So they did the only thing that would past the time, they trained. Six hours in, Lucy and Nora mediated. Alan and Zec got into an argument and went into hand to hand combat to beat the tar out of each other.

"Must stay calm and peaceful, no pro-." Lucy's thought was cut off by Zec being throwing into her and knocking them into the wall.

"See Zec, your still bad." Alan said laughing.

"Shut up." Zec yelled jumping off Lucy and punching at Alan and missed.

"Geez, you two will destroy the ship from the inside out." Nora said, breaking from her mediating.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" Nora asked, helping Lucy off the ground.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Lucy said, getting up slowly. She tried to get her breath again

"Wow." she thought looking at the room they were staying in. When they had arrived on the shuttle, it was clean, with two beds, a small table, pictures on the walls, and a book shelf. Now the beds were messed up, the table had gotten broken, the pictures had fallen to the floor, and the shelf had gotten knocked down. Both Alan and Zec were a little black and blue but not enough for sympathy.

"How come I did not even hear this?" Lucy thought to herself.

"That's it!" Nora yelled.

Nora grabbed both Alan and Zec on the back of the necks and threw them into the wall face first with blazing speed. They both crashed right into it with a loud bang and fell to the floor.

"What's with you two? You call yourselves Jedi? Look what your doing." Nora said remaining calm.

"She's got crazy strength." Zec whispered over to Alan.

"Tell me about it." Alan whispered.

"Anyway, aren't one of you two supposed to be protecting the Queen?" Nora asked.

Alan sat up and answered first.

"I came from her room an hour ago. She's sleeping. Body guards inside and out. She's fine. I can feel her sleeping right now; I never took my focus off of her." Alan said while whipping his face on his arm.

"Alright." she said.

She sat down to the right of Alan. Zec got up and sat on his left, Lucy was in front of Alan. They created a circle.

"Alan, do you think the Sith know that we've secretly gotten the Queen off of Coruscant?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure they do." Alan answered.

"Did the council say which Sith is trying to kill her?" Zec asked this time.

"Sion."

"What would he want with her?" Nora asked.

"They don't know."

"What do we do if we have to face him?" Nora asked again.

"The council said that we should run if we do face him. They said there is not much hope in defeating him. He's just too powerful." Alan said. "But I say they are wrong. Last time it was just Kavar and him. But this time, it will be him against us."

"We can do it." Zec said, giving a wink.

"Yeah." both girls said together.

After the long trip to Queen Talia's planet, they finally arrived with no more problems between Alan and Zec. Once there, everything was quite. Security was tight. The problem was that we were not going to tell the planet's council about the attacks on the Queen or that the Sith were the problem. The Jedi council feared that someone on their council might be a spy for the Sith. The Jedi were her new body guards. After two days of protecting Queen Talia, things were getting a little boring. On one of their brakes, Alan and Nora went for a walk.

Alan and Nora started off by walking down one of the many paths that led to one of the most visited lakes on the planet. Surprising to Alan, they both walked down there hand in hand. When they finally got down to the lake, they found a bench to sit on and viewed the area.

"The planet is beautiful." Nora said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alan said back to her.

"Alan, what kind of worlds have you been too?" Nora asked.

"I've been to so many I can't really remember. But this world has to be one of the nicer planets that I've been too." Alan said, still looking over the lake.

"I see."

"Hey, so what kind of stuff have you been doing Nora?" Alan asked.

"I haven't been to many places. Just a couple."

"Ok, Nora, there's something that I need to ask. Do you still hate me from so long ago for not saying good-bye?" Alan asked.

"Jedi don't hate Alan."

"That's not what I asked." Alan said back.

"You made me cry Alan. One day I see my best friend, the next, I find that he's gone with his Master. Why Alan?"

"I couldn't. I'm not good at saying good-bye." Alan said. "But it's alright now. I'm back and were together again."

"True." she said with a smile.

Nora moved over on the bench closer to Alan and he put his arm over her. They stayed that way for the rest of the day. Just sitting on the bench looking over the lake.

The next day, Talia had a secret meeting with some of her trusted members that were on her planets council. She ordered them to tell the council that she was still on Coruscant. They strongly agreed with her logic and left. The Queen waited a while, and then walked to her secret hide-out on her planet. Protecting the Queen was the four Jedi, and her three personal body guards. The halls were the same kind as most palaces. Massive pillars on the sides, large windows that looked out to the city around the palace, and the color of everything being the same light brown.

While they were walking, Alan watched out the windows. It was a clear day with just a few clouds. Looking out while walking by one window, he saw a shimmer just in front of the window. He paused and looked hard at the spot again, but there was nothing. A cold touch went up his spine. Something was out of place.

"Is something wrong Alan?" Nora asked him.

She was to his right. At first he didn't look at her and still watched the window.

"Nothing, I guess." he finally said, and walked by her and stayed in front of the group to go to the Queen's shuttle.

"What was that?" Alan kept on thinking.

"Is there something wrong, Master Jedi?" Talia came up to Alan and asked him.

Before Alan could answer, they came to the doors that lead to the shuttle pad. Alan put up his arms and stopped the group. Alan could see three shimmers this time but they were in front of the doors.

"Everything ok Alan?" Zec asked.

Alan brought forth his lightsaber and activated it.

"They are here." Alan said going into attack form.

The three shimmers flashed into three people in dark robes with head masks that had red eye goggles which made them scarier than anything. In their hands were electric staffs. Just one hit from a staff would paralyze you for hours; a few more would kill you. Alan could easily feel their thirst for violence. Suddenly, three more appeared from behind Lucy and Nora.

Chapter 9

Trapped

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Zec said while turned on his blue lightsaber.

They couldn't run anywhere. They would have to fight their way out.

"They must have used stealth shields to get in the palace." one of the guards said.

"Alright, you girls cover the back. Zec and I will cover the front. The guards will shoot anybody that gets past us. Once we get rid of the guys in front, we'll make a run for the landing pad."

Alan said.

"Got it." they all said unison.

The figures that were in front of Alan and Zec charged first. Zec put up his left hand at the Sith in the middle and the middle guy flew back and smashed into the doors. Alan had started his fight with the Sith on the right. The Sith's movements were so quick Alan had a hard time keeping his footing. The Sith kept throwing power attacks at his head. When Alan saw an opening in his attacks, Alan jumped forward. The Sith flew off the ground and kicked Alan to the floor. But instead of finishing him, the Sith made a break for the Queen. One of the guards fired at the attacker but completely missed. The attacker struck the guard in the chest with his electric staff. Paralyzed, the guard fell to the ground. The Sith had an opening at Talia. Alan, seeing this, got on his knees and threw his saber at the assailant. It struck him in the back and instantly died. Alan turned his head and saw the Sith that had been thrown into the door get up and charge Alan. Alan put his hands in front of himself in an attack form that he learned from Master Kash. The Sith brought his staff forward to take out Alan's head, Alan ducked and brought his hand forward and struck the Sith in the chest. It was both a punch and a force push. The Sith yelled out and flew backwards, smashing the window next to the doors, flying outside the palace.

Alan slowly got back up to see what was happening. Both Lucy and Nora had taken out the other three assailants and picked up the paralyzed guard. Zec had just finished his fight.

"What took you so long?" Alan asked while he grabbed his lightsaber out of the dead Sith.

"Hey, that guy was hard." Zec said with a smile. "And I let you have the easy one."

Queen Talia came up to Alan and said, "Thank you for saving me Master Jedi." She said it with a smile on her face and staring into Alan's eyes.

"No problem, m'lady." Alan said, staring right back into her eyes.

"We should get out of here before more come." Nora declared.

"Right!" Zec yelled.

Zec ran for the doors and opened them. When he opened them, a dark figure stood in the way. The first noticeable characteristic was that he was bald. The new comer's right eye was white with no pupil. Gray pale skin covered his body. His body was covered in cracks and looked like some one had cut him to pieces, then put him back together. He wore black pants with a matching silver belt holding them up. On the belt was a silver lightsaber. He just grinned wickedly at Zec. He had to be 6'8 at least. Alan felt fear take him like when he was a kid. He couldn't move. He started feeling a strange pressure which made his legs feel heavy. He was shaking and couldn't stop because he knew who the person was. He was more terrifying than anything Alan had ever seen.

"Sion." Alan whispered.

The guards put up their blasters, preparing to fire. Sion didn't even move. But suddenly, the blasters in the guards hands exploded and their hands were turned into fire. They tried to scream but fell to the floor. Necks broken. Both Lucy and Talia yelped in shock.

"Your next m' lady." Sion said with a voice that made Alan's heart skip a beat.

The Queen just stared at him in shock and fear.

"Not happening." Zec yelled at him.

He brought his lightsaber to bear.

"Fool." Sion said.

He brought his hand forward, right in front of Zec's face. Zec just stared at his open palm hand for a few seconds, then fell to the floor. Zec's face was sheet white and just staring at nothing.

"Zec!" Alan yelled. Alan turned back to Sion, "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, nothing." Sion answered. "He's just in a very quite place now, where no one can touch him." He had a dark smile on his face.

"No…" Lucy said, barely above a whispered.

Alan's fear was totally gone now. It was replaced by anger.

"**SION**!" Alan yelled and charged forward.

He jumped up and kicked Sion out of the door way and onto the landing pad.

"Get the Queen out of here. I'll deal with Sion." Alan said looking back at them. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Alan!" Nora yelled but it was too late. He was gone.

"Alan." she whispered.

Chapter 10

Anger is my weapon

Alan stood on the landing platform in front of Sion. Just staring at him, lightsaber in his left hand, but not on. They just stared at each other. Alan couldn't stand it, he just wanted to kill Sion more than anything. He knew he had to control his anger but this was different. Sion just looked at Alan up and down then finally spoke.

"You're either very brave or very stupid." Sion said with a smile.

"I guess we'll see." Alan said with no emotion on his face.

"What's your name kid?" Sion asked.

"Alan Drexel." Alan answered.

"Drexel, do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yeah. Darth Sion, Lord of the Sith. Or your nickname "The Sith Who Can't Die"."

"Good, you know my name."

"I'll prove it wrong."

Alan brought his saber to bear and activated it. Sion raised an eyebrow.

"You? Hahaha, don't make me laugh." Sion said with a smile. "You have powers, but they are not strong, yet. I can feel your anger young one, that is your power, your weapon. It's getting stronger by the second, let's test it."

Sion grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. It was a red blade, like blood. It was a single hilt like Alan's. Alan just stared at his lightsaber. The red was a color that reminded Alan of his parent's death so long ago. It reminded him of the blood that covered the floor around his parents. It made his own blood boil.

Alan tighten his hold on his lightsaber and charged forward and struck at Sion. Sion blocked at blazing speed, then kicked Alan in the chest, which sent him flying backwards and crashed into the ground. Alan slowly got up because he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. He breathed at a slow pace and got his air back. He cleared his mind and started to think of a strategy of what to do. Alan grabbed his lightsaber that had fallen to his side and reactivated it and charged Sion again.

"You're not as strong as I thought." Sion said, disappointment in his voice.

Alan got right in front of Sion, ready. Sion swung from the right to cut Alan in half, but Alan jumped over Sion, causing Sion to miss. When Alan landed behind him, he swung backwards and struck Sion in the back. Alan looked back at Sion to see what happen. Alan's eyes widen in shock. The lightsaber was stuck in Sion's left shoulder, but Alan did not even hear Sion yell in pain. Alan took out his lightsaber and found a black hole in Sion's back.

"How?" he was barely able to say.

Sion quickly turned around and punched Alan's face which nearly broke his nose. Alan landed on his back onto the platform. When he looked up at Sion, blood started to come out of the top of Alan's head and come down the right side of his face.

"What power is that? How are you not dead?" Alan asked.

"It's the mastery of the dark side, young one. I have gone to the farthest parts of the galaxy and found special dark powers thought to be lost to the universe. I'm more powerful then your Jedi council put together." Sion said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, I'll defeat you anyway." Alan said.

Alan started to get on his feet, but then Sion grabbed his throat with crushing strength. Alan tried to brake free but could not and Sion just squeezed harder. Alan was starting to lose all feeling in his feet and the numbness was working its way up. Alan grabbed Sion's hands and double kicked Sion in the chest which knocked him down. Alan quickly regained his strength, and attacked Sion. Sion started to get back on his feet when Alan slashed him right across the chest by a blue blade of light. All it did was another crack on him. Alan, now frustrated, brought his lightsaber above his head and swung down to cut Sion's head in half. Sion saw what Alan was about to do and brought his lightsaber in front and blocked Alan's. Sion used his inhuman strength and pushed Alan back. Now they were both standing, and used their quick attacks. They stood in front of each other just trying to find an opening. There was none. They were strong in their stands, neither could strike each other. It went on for several minutes, till Sion took a chance. Sion side stepped and swung at a right top angle on Alan, as Alan blocked it, Sion left round house kicked Alan in the face which knocked him ten feet away. Alan tried to get up but could not. His whole body felt heavy. He tried to move his arms. They didn't work. He then tried to move his legs, they didn't work either.

"There must have been more to that kick. What's wrong with my body?" Alan kept on thinking. "Move!"

"You have unusual powers, young one. But not enough to save you this time." Sion said with an evil smile. "Oh, and before you die, I'll let you know what just happened to your body. When I kicked you in the face, I sent a force serge though your nervous system which has disabled your body for the time being."

"That would explain it." Alan thought. "I never thought I'd die like this."

Sion walked over to Alan's body and watched him for a second.

"Just think of what a powerful Sith that you could have become."

Sion brought his lightsaber above his head. When he was about to bring it down, a shot came through the locked door.

"You blasted people. I guess we'll have to finish this some other time Drexel. Here." Sion took some comlick and dropped it in front of Alan's head. "When you're ready for a rematch, this will show you how to fine me."

When he was done talking, Sion pushed some button on his belt and disappeared. Alan looked around but could not see or sense Sion at all. Another shot came though the door, and then it exploded. Alan could start to move his right arm, and quickly grabbed the comlick and hid it in his shirt. Through the door came royal palace guards, and Nora, and Lucy.

"Alan!" Lucy yelled "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm…fin-." Alan was not able to finish because he slowly began to pass out and became unconscious.

Chapter 11

Decision Made

It had been three days since Alan had fought Sion. Alan, Lucy, and Nora had returned from a mission completed. They had saved Queen Talia, but lost Zec. The second they got back, Alan locked himself in his room. Lucy and Nora tried coming by once, but Alan did not let them in.

Alan just sat in his bed recovering from that day. Somehow, through the fight, Alan's left arm was nearly broken so it was wrapped up. He also had his head wrapped up as well. He just leaned against his bed in the dark thinking. Right in front of him, sitting on the floor, was the comlick. He just stared at it, thinking of Sion.

"I failed. I lost." he thought. "Why did I not save Zec? I just stood by and watched him die."

"Idiot." he said to himself.

Alan could not keep cool and started feeling anger.

"I can not let Sion get away with what he has done. This is not over." Alan yelled out loud.

Suddenly the door opened, and Nora slowly walked in. Alan knew she was there but did not move or look at her. She came in and sat at the end of the bed, watching Alan. Then her eyes fell down upon the comlick.

"What is that?" she said softly and reached out to grab it.

But then Alan quickly grabbed it and put it on his belt.

"Nothing." he said. He still didn't look at her.

"It's not your fault," she said, totally forgetting about the comlick, "we had never faced any enemy like that before."

Her words hung in the air, and it was cold to Alan. He did not say anything, just looked down.

"Say something." she raised her voice a little.

He did not do anything.

"I haven't seen you in years. Then when you get back, you're different. Why are you acting so different?"

"Shut up." Alan finally said in a low voice.

Nora was taken back at what she had just heard. Alan looked up at her and had a new look in his eyes. Nora just stared at him.

"Whatever you say won't change my mind so I'll tell you what I'm about to do. That comlink that you saw, well that was given to me from Sion. He told me it's a way to find him. And that's what I'm going to do; I'll find Sion and kill him."

Alan got off the bed and grabbed his backpack that was sitting in his closet and put clothes in it. Nora could not believe what she was hearing. Then it hit her and she jumped off the bed.

"Alan! What are you thinking?! You can not do this. You are not acting normal. This is not the Jedi way. I can not let you do this." she yelled.

Alan finished packing. His head looked up but his back was still to Nora. Then he dropped his bag.

"You talk to much." he said.

Alan turned to face her. He took a step forward and was now face to face with Nora. He slowly put his hands around Nora's neck and moved in and kissed her on the lips. She was so taken back by this, but did not do anything. Instead, she accepted it and kissed him back. They stood there for a few moments in another world but then Alan let go and stepped back. Nora just stared at him. Her checks were a hot red. Then he put his right hand and put it just in front of Nora's face. Suddenly, her eyes widened and shook for a few seconds. Then her eyes stopped moving and she stayed still. She looked down, and tried to keep her eyes opened but could not and fell down. She was asleep. Alan had used a Force Sleep on Nora. Alan picked up his backpack and put it on.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Alan reached into his belt and grabbed the comlink. He moved his finger and touched the ON button.

Nora's eyes bolted open. She moved her body and stood up. She then realized what had happened. She looked around the room and saw that she was alone.

"How long have I been out?" she thought.

She ran out of Alan's room and headed for the hanger.

"I'm coming Alan."

Epilogue

Down on the planet Ziost, a Sith home world, was a temple. Ziost was the former capital of Naga Shadow's Sith empire, and thought to be, the very birthplace of the Sith. Many secrets lie buried on Ziost, for knowledge is passed on though time, it will always linger, as long as there are ways for it to be spread. Ancient techniques, such as the preservation of the life beyond the point of physical death, alchemical mutation, and the key to the destruction of entire planets! For that is the power of Sith knowledge, it's true power, greater than all. Deep inside the old temple, Sion sat on Naga Shadows throne choir. Suddenly his comlink beeped. He reached down and grabbed it. He looked at it and smiled.

"Finally." he said in an evil tone.

He suddenly began to laugh so loud it echoed through out the temple.

"Come, Jedi."

_To be continued…_

Written by

Winthrop E. Rockwell 4th

And special special thanks to George Lucas for bringing Star wars to life.


End file.
